My Life Isn't Normal
by Gather In The Light
Summary: Set in the modern times with everyone having their powers. Levy is and eighteen-year-old girl in a gang. Gajeevy, maybe some Gratsu.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" moans a small blue-haired girl. "I'm so tired." She slogs her feet in one of the many puddles littering the alley.

"We're right here, Wendy," replies a tall boy with spiky pink hair. He turns to face another tall boy, but with spiky blonde hair. "Are we, Sting?"

"Yes, Salamander," replies Sting. "Rogue is scouting ahead to see who this person is." Suddenly, a dark-haired person materializes out of the shadows behind a tall man with piercings on his face, scaring him.

"God, Rogue," I exclaim. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, Gajeel," Rogue replies. "And," he continues turning toward the rest of the group (who are huddling around the fire Salamander made). "The person is actually a smallish girl with blue hair. Saw me, though, and she said something like 'Solid Script: Hammer!' and a hammer fell on my head." Rouge rubs the spot where I think the hammer fell.

"Solid Script magic," Wendy says, standing up. "It's odd that she saw you, Rouge, since you were one with the shadows."

Rouge nods. Suddenly we hear someone say, "Solid Script:Fire!" A large ball of flame hurtles toward us.

Salamander steps right in front of the fire and sucks it all in. Yeah, he _ate the fire._ Since everyone in our sub-gang is a dragon slayer, we can do stuff like this. For example, I can eat iron because I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Slayer magic!" the same voice exclaims. "You must be Natsu."

The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer yells, "Of course I am!", and a small figure steps into view.

The figure is a small girl with bright blue hair tied back with a small orange bow, not blue like Wendy's blue hair (Which is dark blue). She's wearing a short black leather dress and leggings, and she looks quite expectant, as if she's waiting for us to say something.

"Oh!" says Sting. "Sorry, miss."

He revives a very sharp glare and a slap to the face. "Are you the sub-gang I was looking for?" the blueheaded girl says expectantly after she slaps Sting.

"Yes, we are!" replies Wendy. The blueheaded girl smiles at her.

"Good," says the girl. "I'm Levy McGarden, Solid Script user. I take that you are all Dragon Slayers."

I nod. "Yep, we're all Dragon Slayers. Welcome."

* * *

 **-Six months later, in the same alley (Levy's perspective)-**

I stand at the beginning of the alley, trembling with my mouth covered in horror. In the center of the alley, the Ice Make user Gray Fullbuster lies on the ground next to a dead policeman, killed by my Solid Script magic. I had first come to the alley to find Gray, but instead I found a policeman holding Gray in a death chokehold, screaming, "Die, gang scum! Nevermore will you taint this beautiful city!" He then had dropped Gray (who landed like a rag doll). I, in my burst of anger, had created a large block of iron that smashed into the police's head, crushing his skull.

"Levy!" shouts Jet, running towards me. He reduces his ultrafast speed as in to not run into me. "Levy, are you alright?"

"Help Gray first," I say. Jet picks up Gray and zips off to the abandoned building the gang calls home.

 _I-I just...killed someone._ I think shakily. Just before I collapse, I feel someone catch me.

"Can't be fainting now," says Gajeel. I do the exact opposite and faint.

 **-Home Base-**

"Hey, Wendy. Will Ice Block be alright?"

"I don't know, Natsu. He's practically in a coma right now."

"Did someone kill the almost-killer?"

"Levy did, Jet."

"Poor Levy..."

"Jet, Levy is a very strong young woman. She'll be fine."

"Okay, Droy."

"Do you think she'll be better after a few drinks?"

"Cana, don't even think about it! Levy's only eighteen."

"Fine, Erza."

All the conversations swirl around me as I sit on a broken beam in home base. Rouge's cat, Frosch, sits next to me. Frocsh is a talking cat, just in case you didn't know.

"Are you okay, Levy-san?" Frosch asks, hopping onto my lap.

"Not really..." I reply, stroking Fro's small green head.

Fro opens his little cat mouth to say something, but Erza's voice interrupts him.

"Attention!" the powerful redhead shouts, getting up onto a table. "You all heard what happened to Gray today."

There's a few nods and a few sniffles. The Ice Make user is very popular in our gang.

"The police are trying to get our gang to dissipate. But some of us have no homes! So instead, they start to kill us! They have only successfully killed one of us, Natsu's good friend Lissania-" A few people cry at this. Lissania died three months ago. Natsu still blames himself for it."-But tonight, we will make the most of our lives before they end!" A few cheers ring out.

I sigh. That means there's gonna be a party/brawl going on tonight.

 **-A few hours later, 7:00 pm-**

It's loud, noisy, and full of people. The party/brawl thing is in its party stage now, but the brawl stage hasn't come yet.

"Leevy!" shouts Wendy. "Wanna have a try at singing?"

In the parties, someone always has to sing. Last time, it was Gajeel, and half the people exited the building.

"Sure, Wendy!" I say, and hop up onto the beam. Everyone stops whatever they're doing and turns to face me.

"Um," I say. "I'm gonna sing now..."

There's a few murmurs and someone saying, "You can do it, Levy!". Wendy gives me the signal to start singing. I take a deep breath and begin.

 _Up in the morning,_  
 _up in the evening,_  
 _Picking down clocks_  
 _When the birds come out to eat_  
 _Oh, to eat._

 _Up on the mountain,_  
 _down in the king's den,_  
 _Pushing these blocks_  
 _In the heat of the afternoon,_  
 _Oh, afternoon._

 _We were never welcome here,_  
 _we were never welcome here at all._  
 _Noooo._

 _It's who we are._  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far._  
 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay._  
 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_.

 _So won't you_  
 _Save us,_  
 _what we are,_  
 _don't look clear,_  
 _it's all uphill from here._  
 _Oohhh._

A few cheers ring out. I let out a short breath and hop down from the beam.

"Levy, that was great!" says Droy. "Never knew that you could sing!"

"Yeah, me neither!" says Jet, clapping me on the back. I open my mouth to say something like _Thank you_ , but am cut off by Natsu yelling, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PIERCING FACE!?"

"SHUT IT, FLAME-BRAIN!" Gajeel shouts back, and the two Dragon Slayers charge at each other, fists flying. I take that as a cue that the brawl stage is beginning and head over to the sickbay, the quietest room in the whole building.

Like the rest of the abandoned building, the sickbay isn't the cleanest place ever, but it's the cleanest place in this whole building. I head in there for some peace and quiet.

On impulse, I decide to go check on Gray. He looks as if he's in a coma (short breaths and utter stillness). His dark hair stands out sharply against the white of the pillow it's resting on. The cross necklace he always wears rests on a little table next to the one of three sickbay beds he's on.

I notice something purple under the collar of his black shirt, so I pull back the collar to see what it is.

A large splattering of dark purple bruises decorate Gray's collarbone. I gasp a bit, but then I notice something else. Some small black thing is embedded right under the collarbone, and blood spurts out of it in random intervals.

Realizing what it is, I run up to get Wendy.

* * *

 **GITL: My second Fairy Tail fanfic. The song Levy sings is not mine, it's called "Who We Are" by Imagine Dragons. Listen to the whole song to get the mood.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gray wasn't shot, Levy," Wendy says after she checks on Gray the next day. "The policeman used something that injected a bullet in. I think the bullet is one that when put into flesh, it turns barbed. Do you get what I mean?"

I, standing next to Wendy in the sickbay, nod. "Will you have to take it out?"

Wendy winces. "Yeah, I have to, or else Gray will be in a lot more pain. Unfortunately, we have no painkillers, so..."

I get what the small girl is saying. "Will anything else dull the pain?"

Wendy shakes her head. "Um, no," she says. "But I might need your help, since you noticed that first."

"Of course I'll help you!" I say. "Do you need anything we don't have?"

Wendy shakes her head. She heads over to a cabinet and starts rummaging through it. "Hey, Levy, would you mind getting Flame-Brain and Water Girl?"  
I am puzzled at this odd request, but I comply and run up to the common area to get Natsu and Juvia.

 **-Common Area-**

"Hi, Levy-chan!" says Erza when I enter the common area. The common area is in its usual chaos-the five talking cats, Lily, Carla, Lector, Happy, and Frosch, are chatting cheerfully while their dragon slayers fought. Cana is drinking, Mirajane is going slightly demonic again, and just general chaos. Sometimes I feel like Wendy and I are the only sane ones here. "What do you need?"

"Wendy needs to see Juvia and Natsu," I reply.

"Is it concerning Gray?" Erza asks.

"I'm not so sure. Wendy just said to me to get Natsu and Juvia."

Erza nods and yells "NATSU! JUVIA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue haired water mage run over to Erza (Natsu has to crawl out of a heap of battling Dragon Slayers).

"Yes?" Juvia asks calmly, folding her hands behind her back.

"Why'd you need to call me for?" grumbles Natsu. "I was in the middle of a good fight. But Gray fights better..."

"Wendy needs to see you both," I say. They both turn toward me, slightly surprised. I usually don't tend to talk that much.

"Is it concerning Gray-sama?" Juvia asks nervously.

I shrug. "Maybe," I say, and I lead them to the sickbay where Wendy is.

 **-Sickbay-**

I have to walk over to Wendy and tap her on the back to get her attention, she is intensely searching for something.

"Oh! Levy!" exclaims Wendy when she notices me. "Hi, Juvia-san and Natsu-san!" she says to Juvia and Natsu. "So there's this barbed bullet thing in Gray right now, and I have to take it out with no painkillers, so I thought he would be more comforted with friends around, and the pain might wake him up."

Natsu and Juvia stand there, mouths open. Then Juvia says, "Ju-uv-v-i-i-a wi-l-l he-l-l-p."

"Sure," Natsu says. "So what do we do?"

The blue-haired Dragon Slayer shrugs. "Just make sure he doesn't injure himself while I'm taking out the bullet thing. And, do things that you think will make him feel better."

"Mm-hm."

"Okay," Wendy announces, grabbing what looks like a pair of tweezers off the table where Gray's necklace is. "Prepare yourselves. I'm going to have to do this without my magic, since I'm drained of power from what happened yesterday."

Everyone nods. Wendy goes over to Gray, locates the small black thing embedded in his flesh (which had moved in deeper, so it is very hard to see), and pokes the tweezers around it. Juvia, Natsu, and I stand around, ready in case something happens. Gray doesn't flinch when the tweezers go in, but when Wendy twists them around to grab the bullet thing and starts pulling, Gray starts screaming and thrashing around. Eventually I have to hold down his arms after his fist flies out and smashes Natsu's nose.

The oddest part of the whole thing is that Gray's eyes are shut calmly the whole time he is screaming. Finally Wendy is able to take out the bullet thing with the tweezers. She's right-it's barbed.

"All done! Levy, get some bandages for Gray's wound and Natsu's nose." I comply and get some bandages. I hand some to Wendy, and take the others and wrap them around Natus's smashed-up nose.

"I'm glad the ice-block's fine," he says. "He still can pack one hell of a punch when he's in pain."

I smile back. "Yeah, same." Meanwhile, in a corner, Juvia sobs a bit. Wendy is still by Gray, checking the wound for infection and bandaging it up.

Curious, I decide to go see the thing that was stuck Gray's chest. It's a small black metal thing that has barbs like a grappling hooks. Some of Gray's flesh still is attached to the barb thing. Eww.

"Hey, guys!" Wendy shouts. "Gray's woken up!"

* * *

 **GITL: So, what did you think of this chapter? There is that one gross part. *smiles***

Gray: YOU ARE INSANE THAT THING THAT MADE THE GROSS PART WAS STUCK IN ME AND IT HURT LIKE HELL!

 **GITL: Sorry Gray. I just like scaring people *smiles*.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, guys," Gray says weakly as we all crowd around him. "Who took out the black thing that was embedded in my chest?"

The small blue-haired dragon slayer points to herself. "I did, Gray," she replies.

Gray smiles. "Thank you, Wendy." Even though Wendy is one of the youngest in our gang (She's 12), she makes a pretty good doctor.

"But what happened to you, Ice Block?" Natsu asks. "Levy over here says that you were getting choked by a police officer, but aren't you one of the most powerful mages?"

"Yes, I am, Ash-Brain," Gray replies. "But when I was going down the alley so I could get some air, the police officer walked over to me. He recognized me from one of the wanted posts online, so he hit me with one of the weird things that take away the user's magic for a few days or so.

"Well, I didn't notice him until the dart was in my neck, but when I noticed, my magic power was at a zero, so I ended up doing some hand-to-hand combat with the police guy before he knocked me out with something."

I didn't think Natsu noticed this but he is holding Gray's hand in a very tender way, like when a parent holds their child's hand before the child falls asleep. Juvia is doign the same, but I think she knows that she is holding Gray's hand.

Gray notices the two people holding his hands and flushes. "Really, you can let go of my hands now," he say. Natsu and Juvia release his hands. Then Gray turns to Natsu. "Too bad I don't have magic power, I wouldn't have minded smashing your head."

Natsu laughs. I decide to take my leave and go to the common area.

.

"Hey, Levy!" calls out Jet. "Come over!" He waves his hand from the table he's sitting at. Usually, the tables are getting thrown around, but since there's no Natsu here, the tables are generally in the same spot.

I nod back and go sit by Jet. We begin to talk about books (Jet isn't really the biggest fan of books, but he's okay with me talking about them to him), but are interrupted by Erza.

"Hey, Jet," says Erza to Jet. He turns around to face Titania. "Can you deliver this Jellal Fernandez? She hands Jet small package. "It's some food. He's stuck on the streets, anyway."

"Sure," says Jet, and he zips away. Jellal and Erza are really good friends, so sometimes she gives him things, even lets him stay with us sometimes. He has a funny eye tattoo, but that's really all I know about him.

"Oh, and Levy?" says Erza, now turning toward me. "You can rest for the day. Help Mirajane if you like, but rest."

"Thank you, Erza!" I reply. Just then Gajeel is sent flying by Rogue into Erza, completely knocking her over. His boots also sorta clip my face, so I fall on top of him.

"Uh-oh," I hear Sting say. "You might wanna watch where you throw people, Rogue."

"Fro thinks so too!" says Frosch.

"That hurt, Shadow-Face!" yells Gajeel. He tried to get up, but I'm pretty limp, so he takes the time to get me off him and put me on a bench. Then he stands up and charges Rogue.

Erza gets up with rage in her eyes. "Rogue..."

"Oh, shit!" Rogue shouts in fear, but Gajeel gets to him first and sends Rogue flying into Happy. Natsu, who had just got back from the sickbay, sees that Gajeel threw Rogue into Happy, and charges Gajeel, yelling, "Watch where you throw people, Metal Face!"

I sigh and edge away from the fighting people (Erza is now trying to beat up Rogue), over to the bar area. Mirajane knows I'm only eighteen, but she lets me sit there.

"Is your face okay?" she asks sweetly. "I think that's blood." Mira touches my temple, making me wince.

"Well, Gajeel's boots accidentally clipped my face," I say. "I might need a bandage or something." I lean my elbows against the bar table. Cana is sitting on the other end of it, drinking.

"I'll get one," replies Mira. "Just help me clean these few glasses first." I get up and go behind the bar counter. There are a few glasses in the sink, so I start to wash them. Mira gets back with a bandage and puts it on my temple, and I go back to cleaning the glasses.

"Hey, Mira!" says Natsu, running over holding a piece of paper. "Someone left this at the front."

I dry my hands on a towel as everyone in the common area stares at the little piece of paper that is now being handed to Mirajane by Natsu.

As Mira reads the paper, her eyes get wider and wider while her delicate hands clench the paper tightly.

"What does it say?" asks Cana, placing down her bottle.

"It-it says," Mira stutters out. "That, um, the police are going to hunt us down one by one, until we are all dead or captured. They said that the police have gotten-um, this might seem weird, but they got Evergreen."

"How?" asks Erza, leaving behind a rather beaten-up looking Rogue.

"It-it says that the person that wrote this said that he saw them marching Evergreen away, and it looked like they put out her eyes."

Erza snatches away the note to look at it. "Jellal wrote this."

Suddenly a loud _ba-ba-BANG_ is heard, and several police officers walk in, one holding a unconscious Kinnana. Then comes another bang, and then a loud thud issues from the other side of the room.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" yells Rogue, and the police go flying. Mirajane catches Kinnana.

"Make sure no other policemen are here!" Erza shouts, issuing control over the situation. "Levy, go see who was hit! Mirajane, take Kinnana to the sickbay!"

Everyone runs off to do as Erza says, and I run over to the other side of the room. When I get there, I see Max bent over someone.

"He stepped in front of me," says Max. "It hit him straight in the chest."

I glance at the person on the ground near Max to see Natsu, blood pooling around him and making his pink hair several shades darker.

Then I let out a low shriek. Erza is alerted by the noise and runs over to check. She gapes for a bit, then picks him up and carries him to the sickbay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will he be okay?" I ask Erza after she takes Natsu to the sickbay with a bullet in his chest.

Erza's face is grave. "I'm not too sure even Wendy can save him," she says.

I go over to the bar and sit with my head on the table. _Hmm...What should I do now? Oh, I'll go and help Wendy in the sickbay!_

I pop up from the stool and run full speed to the sickbay.

 **-Sickbay-**

"Wendy, can I.." I begin when I get to the sickbay, but then I notice she is busy with something, so I go and sit in one of the chairs in the corner.

Gray is sitting up in his bed reading something with a worried look on his face. Juvia is helping Kinana bandage up the bruises, who is saying, "Jeez, Juvia, I'm fine," and Juvia saying, "You are not fine, let Juvia help you."

Feeling rather ignored, I go see what Wendy is doing. She is bent over Natsu, trying to do her healing magic. I then leave because I feel like I'll be of no help to anyone.

 **-Common Area (not the main one but a smaller quiet one)-**

Cracking open a book, I plop myself down one one of the beaten-up couches next to the bookshelf. The bookshelf is the impromptu library. No one really uses it, except for me, but it's there and I like it. I begin to read, pushing my blue hair back:

 _After watching the street for some time, he headed for a block of-_ "GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK! I WAS READING THAT!"

Gajeel stands above me, holding the book I was reading. "Sorry, Shrimp."

"THEN GIVE THE BOOK BACK!"

"I need to talk to you."

I fold my arms. "Fine, what do you need to tell me? And THEN GIVE ME THE BOOK BACK METAL-FACE."

"Gihihi, sure," he laughs. "You've never called me Metal-Face."

"I know," I snap. "Now tell me what you said you'll tell me. I _really_ like that book."

"Fine, he says. "Why did you come here?"

"Two words: Lucy Heartfilla."

Gajeel raises an eyebrow. "That rich girl? She a mage?"

I nod. "Yeah. Celestial Spirit mage with 10 gold keys. My former girlfriend."

He nods, taking it all in rather calmly, which is odd.

"Well, so we started dating 6 months before I came, and then Sting came to our school and we became good friends," I say. "Lucy didn't mind that all at first, but when I started canceling our dates to hang out with Sting, she started to get pretty goddamn mad. Thought I betrayed her." I take my red reading glasses and push them up on my head.

"One day, when I was walking home from school-Sting had left 1 month before-and she attacked me. Basically, she has this whip called the Eridanus Whip, and it really frickin' hurts when it hits you. She attacked me with it every time she saw me for the next few months. Then I came here and that's that."

Gajeel nods. I glare at him suspiciously.

"Musta been a bit of a living hell for ya," he says finally. Then Erza pops out from behind the open door.

"Wait, WHAT?" I exclaim.

"Never mind," Erza says, and exits the room. I stare after her, weirded out, and crack open a new book.

* * *

 **GITL: Sorry for not updating in a while! The chapter's pretty short today because I'm rather busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's a new chapter for ya all! This is just a little funny chapter I wanted to do. Basically, Levy wants her book back and searches all over the abandoned building.**

 **Me no own Fairy Tail**

 **Warning: Yaoi and swearing**

* * *

I walk around the building to find the book. The last time I saw it, Gajeel had it, so I guess I'll look for him.

When I enter the common area it's the same as ever.

"Watch out~!" someone calls. I turn to see a table flying toward me. I dive out of the way.

"Thanks for the warning!" I yell , and sprint out. Okay, one room checked off my mental checklist..

On the way to the next room in my mental checklist, I run into Wendy. She looks very happy.

"Natsu-san's gonna be fine!" Wendy says to me. "He just can't go anywhere for a while, that's all."

I'm so delighted I pick up Wendy and spin her in a circle.

"Okay, I get it, now can you put me down?" she asks. I comply and put her down.

"Have you seen Gajeel?" I ask the youngest dragon slayer. She shakes her head. "Okay."

We walk past each other. Finally I get to the next room-the smaller hangout. It's devoid of people.

"Okay then, two rooms down," I mutter. I exit the room and head to the sickbay. There's a small possibility that Gajeel's in there, bugging Gray.

When I enter, I see something that makes me want to run down to the common area screaming that a miracle has happened (Levy, don't be melodramatic..).

Well, Gray is sitting at a chair by Natsu's bed, and it looks like they are cuddling.

Freaking _cuddling_!

You heard me!

(And I'm freaking out about this...Great)

I resist the urge to take a picture to show to Mira, but decide against it, so I leave the room, my eyes still wide with shock.

~No one's POV~

"Did someone just come in?" Natsu asks.

"I don't think so," Gray replies.

"Ah, well," says the fire dragon slayer, and kisses Gray's nose.

 **-Levy POV-**

 _Okay, so I guess I'll check Gajeel's room,_ I think, after going through about five rooms and not finding Gajeel (though I found a very mopey Juvia). _He's probably not in there, but oh well..._

I head over to the boy's dorms. Erza set them up after realizing that some of the gang was homeless. I live in the girl's dorm. Each room has a bed, dresser, desk, and chair. In my dorm, the desk is covered with books.

I walk down the slightly grimy corridor, and find one door slightly open. I poke my head in.

To my luck, I find Gajeel sitting in the corner of the room, absorbed in the book. Totally not what I expected.

"Hey," I call out quietly. Gajeel glances up.

"Oh, hey shrimp," he says, putting the book down on the mainly unused desk. "Sorry 'bout the book. It's damn good for one."

"Thanks, I like it too," I reply. "Now can I have it back?" Gajeel nods and I pluck the book off the desk and tuck it under my arm.

"Anything interestn' happen while I was reading?" he asks.

I tell him about what I saw with Natsu and Gray, and Gajeel smirks.

 _I think that was a bad idea..._

* * *

 **Yeah, there ya go! It's short, but oh well who cares (maybe you do), but this story'll get back to the main plot.**


End file.
